Pride and Honor for the Lord
by Sajina
Summary: Was Snape dazu bewegte, zu den Todessern zu gehen. FF für einen WB von 2004. [One-shot] thx for R&R!


_Gehört alles JKR. Leider auch Sevy..._

_Die FF war für einen FF-WB von 2004. _

**

* * *

**

**Pride and Honor for the Lord**

Severus kam wie jeder Schüler mit elf nach Hogwarts. Er kam nach Slytherin, worüber seine Eltern sehr erfreut waren. Er selber war darüber zwar auch froh, doch eigentlich war es ihm egal. Das einzigste, worauf er sich freute, war endlich die vielen Flüche auszuprobieren, die er von zu Hause kannte. Das waren keine Harmlosen, sondern richtige schädigende Flüche.

Dies blieb einer kleinen, auserwählten Gruppe Slytherins nicht verborgen. Diese Gruppe bestand aus den angesehensten jüngsten Sprossen angesehenster Zaubererfamilien reinen Blutes, die es auf die dunkle Seite gezogen hatte, die in letzter Zeit verstärkt sich Anhänger suchte. Unter anderen waren Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange und sein Bruder Mitglied dieser Gruppierung. Severus wurde aufgenommen. Aber nicht nur Slytherins wurden auf ihn aufmerksam. Drei Gryffindors, die schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres neckten, allen voran aber James Potter, der ihn wahrscheinlich um sein Fluchwissen beneidetete, und Sirius Black, der sich bestimmt nur neidisch ist, weil _er_ nicht von den Blacks repektiert bzw. gefördert wird wie seine Cousinen Narzissa und Bellatrix.

Severus gefiel es dann auf Hogwarts, denn zu Hause stritten sich seine Eltern nur. Meist saß er dann alleine in seinem Zimmer. Nachts konnte er nicht schlafen, weil seine Eltern sich lautstark anschrien. Eigentlich kümmerten sie sich nicht um ihn. Wenn die beiden sich nur um sich scherten, war es ihm ganz lieb so. Aber Leider war das nicht immer so. Er musste sich immer wieder mit ihnen auseinander setzen, wenn es um Zensuren und Leistungen in der Schule geht. Sie sahen nur die schlechten Sachen und nannten ihn einen Versager.

Er hatte ganz gute Leistungen, gehörte zu den besten Schülern in der Klassenstufe. Seine Eltern wollten immer nur noch mehr gute Noten, selbst wenn diese schon "perfekt" wären.

In der fünften Klasse, wo allgemein Berufsberatung anstand, antwortete er einfach auf die Frage "Was möchtest du später einmal machen?" mit "Weiß nicht". Damit war für ihn die Sache gegessen, doch der Lehrer damals hatte einfach verschiedene Vorschläge gemacht und versuchte ihm einiges einzureden. Severus nickte einfach ab und zu mal und sagte "mmh" oder "ja". Er wählte nach den guten O.W.L.s einfach seine Lieblingsfächer für die N.E.W.T.-Kurse aus.

Leider ging dann auch diese Zeit schnell zuende. Von ehemaligen Mitgliedern hörte er, dass sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatten.

Zu Hause bekam er seine Eltern nur noch selten zu Gesicht, in den Sommerferien war er tagelang manchmal nicht zu Hause. Die guten Noten, die er am Ende der sechsten Klasse mit heim brachte, interessierten denen erst gar nicht.

In der siebten Klasse hatte er zum ersten Mal richtig Glück in seinem Leben. Er wusste nun, wie es sich anfühlt, dass es einem auch mal gut gehen kann. James Potter war mit diesen "Schlammblut" Lily Evans zusammengekommen und ließ ihn ihretwegen wenigstens auch mal in Ruhe. Severus konnte es zwar nicht lassen, James vor Lily bloßzustellen, doch dies Rache folgte erst später, wenn Lily nicht mehr dabei war. Er wollte ganz einfach nicht mehr so eine große Show vor Lily abziehen, machte seine Scherze immer still und heimlich. Er war im Gegensatz zum Ende der sechsten sogar ruhig und brav gewesen, wenn man da vergleicht.

Später, am Ende der Siebten, wurde Severus Snape zum ersten Mal mit direkt mit dem dunklen Lord konfrontiert.

"Hey Sev!" rief Ervin McNeal, ein Mitglied der Clique der Severus angehörte, "Was willste nach der Schule machen?"

"Weiß nicht" antwortete der Angesprochene schon aus Gewohnheit auf diese Frage.

Die beiden saßen zusammen mitten in der Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, nur eine Kerze beleuchtete den Tisch und die beiden. Sie machten gerade Zaubertrankhausaufgaben, die sie zur Wiederholung aufbekommen hatten.

"Warte mal", sagte Ervin und schob sich den linken Ärmel hoch, so dass ein hässliches Brandmal in Form eines Totenschädels mit einer Schlange aus dem Mund zusehen war.

"Und was halst du davon, Sev?"

"Mmh...ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ... cool" meinte Severus.

"Es ist nicht einfach 'cool', Sev!" entgegnete Ervin, "Es ist eine Ehre, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Du weißt nicht wie stolz meine Eltern waren, als ich es ihnen zeigte."

"Naja ... Ja, es ist eine Ehre, ich weiß, aber es ist trotzdem cool. Nicht jeder bringt genug Mut auf, zu dem Dunklen Lord zu halten. Oder nicht jeder hat die Kraft dazu, die Sache vom Dunklen Lord richtig durchzusetzen."

"Lass mal, Sev" antwortete Ervin, "Wir werden spätestens in einem Jahr die volle Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt besitzen und die Welt von solchen Schlammblütern wie diese Evans befreien."

Severus musste lachen.

"Guck dir die mal an, was die sich einbildet, nur weil sie mit dem Liebling von diesem Muggelnarr Dumbledore Potter zusammen ist", sagte Severus.

"Trotzdem, Severus, es ist immer sicherer auf der richtigen Seite"

"Gut, aber die Zaubertrankhausaufgabe ist auch wichtig" versuchte Severus vom Thema abzuweichen.

"Ja, aber Sev, glaubst du, so wichtig wie _das_? Tu nicht immer so pflichtbewusst, wenn es nicht um den Dunklen Lord geht! Alles andere hat sowieso keinen Sinn," Er deutete abermals auf das Mal und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Severus ignorierte das Letzte. Er beugte sich über seine Hausaufgaben und setzte sie fort. Wenige Minuten Später war er bereits fertig.

"Hast du drüber nachgedacht, Sev?" fragte Ervin neugierig.

"Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Severus, "ich will jetzt schlafen gehen, aber nachzudenken lohnt es sich doch bestimmt. Gute Nacht."

Severus ging hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal. 'Natürlich war es etwas gutes', dachte er, 'schließlich könnte ich es Potter endlich zeigen!'

Schon fast glücklich ging Severus zu Bett und schlief ein.

Ein paar Wochen später, als die N.E.W.T.-Prüfungen gelaufen waren, sprach Ervin McNeal Severus noch einmal auf die Sache an.

"Und? Was hältst du nun von den Todessern?"

Severus zögerte etwas.

"Was soll sein? Ich finde, das wäre das Beste für mich. Es ist die Lösung für alle. Die Welt braucht eine Säuberung von den Schlammblütern!"

"Hey, diese Einstellung gefällt mir!" Ervin klopfte Severus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Aber wie lief denn die Prüfung?"

"Ganz gut ... also meinen Eltern reichts bestimmt wie immer nicht, aber egal, oder? Ich freu mich trotzdem endlich auf das Ende meiner Schulzeit!"

"Hast du dir ja auch verdient!"

Nachdem sie die Prüfungsergebnisse bekamen, hatte Severus sehr gute Noten. Theoretisch hätte er jeden Beruf ausüben können, doch er hatte nur ein Ziel: Endlich etwas schaffen, worauf auch einmal seine Eltern stolz sein könnten, dass sie ihn in die Welt gesetzt hatten.

An einem schönen Sommertag traf er sich mit Ervin McNeal. Sein Entschluss stand fest, entweder er wurde Todesser oder er starb bei den Versuch. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seinen Anhängern befohlen, neue potentielle Todesser zu suchen. Severus meldete sich gleich freiwillig, in den Krieg gegen alle unwürdigen Zauberer wie Muggelgeboren und Halbblüter zu ziehen.

Als sie beim Treffen mit den Todessern ankamen, konnte man ein Raunen vernehmen. Als der Dunkle Lord erschien, stoppte das ständige Flüstern und Getuschel. Man erkannte niemanden, denn die Todesser trugen Masken, so konnte Severus auch nicht sagen, wer alles anwesend war.

"Wie ich sehe sind einige meinen Auftrag gefolgt und haben Neue in unseren Kreis eingebracht. Doch zuerst wird unser Neuling hier" (er ging auf Severus zu) "sich beweisen müssen, ob er überhaupt die nötigen Fähigkeiten besitzt, ein würdiger Untergebener von mir zu sein."

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus. 'Jetzt keine Angst haben, es ist eine _Ehre_' ging ihm in Bruchteilen von Sekunden durch dem Kopf. "Crucio" befahl die eiskalte Stimme, Schmerz, wie ihn Severus noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, jagte durch seinen ganzen Körper. Man konnte den Schmerz mit nichts vergleichen, immer wieder redete sich Severus ein, dass eine Ehre sei. Mit nach einer kurzen Dauer, die für Severus sehr lang vorkam, hörte der Schmerz mit einem Male auf.

"Sehr gut..." hörte er die eiskalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords sagen. "Sehr, sehr gut..."

Severus versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Alle Glieder taten weh, beim ersten Versuch verlor er das Gleichgewicht, doch beim zweiten Mal stand er wieder. Aus Niederwürfigkeit ließ er sich auf die Knie vor dem Dunklen Lord fallen.

"Meister, ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht enttäuscht..." sagte er sehr leise, aber untertänigst und bestimmt. "Ich werde euch nicht in Zukunft auch nicht enttäuschen."

"Das will ich hoffen, sonst wirst du mit deinem Leben dafür büßen."

Der Dunkle Lord nahm seinen Zauberstab, ließ damit den Ärmel von Severus´ linken Arm hochkrempeln und setzte ihn auf eine Stelle des Unterarms an.

"Dies wird unser Zeichen sein, du wirst wissen, wenn ich dich rufe, Unzuverlässigkeit wird mit dem Tod und Folter bestraft werden."

Severus nickte, denn nachdem der Dunkle Lord etwas unverständliches gemurmelt hatte, durchdrang Severus abermals ein stechender Schmerz, der sich von der Stelle, die der Dunkle Lord mit seinem Zauberstab berührt hatte, in den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Severus genoss es trotzdem, er war jetzt einer von ihnen, er war nicht mehr der merkwürdige Außenseiter, der nur wegen seines Fluchwissens in eine Gruppe aufgenommen wurde. Er war nun Teil einer Gemeinschaft, die für eine wichtige Sache kämpfte. Er hatte nun eine Aufgabe, die er sich mit ganzen Herzen und seinem Leben widmen würde.

Noch mitten in der Nacht, nachdem seine Einweihungszeremonie abgehalten wurde ging er zu seinen Eltern. Nun konnten sie stolz auf ihn sein, nun konnten sie auch sagen, dass ihr Sohn Jemand ist.

"Mutter, Vater, ich bin zu Hause." Sagte er in den Flur hinein. Keine Antwort. "Ich bin es Severus, euer Sohn, falls ihr euch noch an mich erinnert!" rief er nun bestimmt in die oberen Etagen. Wieder keine Antwort. "MUTTER, VATER, ICH HABE MICH DEN TODESSERN ANGESCHLOSSEN!" rief er nun mit ganzer Kraft in das Haus. Endlich kam jemand die Treppe herunter. Aber nicht wie erwartet sein Vater oder seine Mutter, sondern jemand Fremdes. Severus war es schon fast peinlich, dass jemand Fremdes ihn gehört hatte.

"Sind sie Severus Snape?" fragte der Mann.

"Ja, wieso?" entgegnete Severus. Er fragte sich, was der Mann hier zu tun hatte. Er bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Was war hier verdammt nochmal los?

"Ihre Eltern, sie sind tot", sagte er nur knapp.

Tot. Drei simple Buchstaben, die doch einem so schocken können. Severus wollte gar nicht weinen. Nein, dazu hatte er jetzt so viel erreicht. Er wollte nur noch den Mörder seiner Eltern herausfinden und ihn töten. Er wollte seine Eltern rächen – an sämtlichen Muggelgeborenen die hier in England leben. Und er wollte nur noch kämpfen, damit solche Leute wie Dumbledore ausgerottet wurden, ganz egal was es kostet. Es zählt ganz allein die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords.


End file.
